Nexus
by Z. Alexander
Summary: They both wish for something they can never have. And even though they fit together, they’ve never seen eye-to-eye. This all stems from Sora, their nexus. He is their light…and their darkness.


I'm not sure this should even be posted, but I'm going to do it anyway because I want to see what other people think about this idea. I might actually end up going somewhere with it, but I kinda wanted to know if other people could see this happening or if I'm just cracked for real this time.

Warning: this deals with Kairi/Naminé weirdness, implies Sora/Riku, mentions prior Axel/Roxas, and suggests some Kairi/Selphie experimentation. All within a couple of pages.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't want to. Munny can't buy happiness, only Hi-Potions. Moogles may be able to synthesize it, but you don't have to _pay _for that.

* * *

**_Back_** before the Heartless came, Kairi was in love with Sora. Kairi knew he loved her too, and that one day, they'd grow up and he'd give her a piece of dried Paopu with a ring inside. They'd marry in the gazebo at Destiny Gardens and Riku would be Sora's best man, Selphie would be Kairi's maid of honor, and they'd all live happily ever after.

That was before.

After the Heartless came, things changed. Sora saved Kairi, but then he went on to chase after Riku. Kairi nearly forgot him, just like everyone else forgot him, and when she first kissed Selphie she realized that maybe…maybe one-true-love is only a fairytale concept, after all.

It wasn't until after they reconnected on Destiny Islands that Kairi found what she wanted, but sometimes we just can't have what we want.

Kairi likes to sit and watch Sora mess around with Riku, because she thinks it's a charming portrait: the Hero of Light and the Hero of Shadow, entwined forever like threads in the tapestry of life. It always makes her smile, when she thinks things like this; she knows only one other person who thinks in artistic terms like that.

It also makes her sad, though.

Naminé is something else, all right. She sometimes tells Kairi about Castle Oblivion; she'd been horribly reluctant to share at first, but Kairi doesn't think she could've done things differently, had she been in Naminé's position.

Naminé sometimes tells Kairi she wishes she hadn't had to use Roxas the way she did; she hadn't understood that Roxas, while wanting answers, hadn't necessarily wanted to be _whole, _if it meant disappearing. Kairi remembers the man called Axel, who kidnapped her, and knows where Naminé is coming from.

_What do you want from me? What are you going to do?_

_Don't be stupid. Why would I hurt you, Princess? You're not the one I really want. I could say I'm sorry, but I think we both know that'd be a lie…even if I _could _be. 'Sorry,' I mean._

_How could you be so horrible? I don't understand. _

_Hey, did your little boyfriend ever kiss you? No? Well, then, you don't know anything, Princess. Just sit still and maybe I'll remember what it's like to be compassionate._

Kairi knows that Riku did a similar thing, only in reverse, and since she isn't mad at _Riku,_ she can't be mad at _Axel._ Naminé says the best thing about Sora is his ability to understand and forgive people, and she says that Kairi has that same ability.

Naminé talks about Sora a lot. At first, it was pretty innocuous; she talked about his smile, his eyes, his cheer. Things everyone already knew about. But then, Naminé talked more, and Kairi started wondering if maybe Naminé wasn't just commenting.

Kairi never got a straight answer, but she knows that somewhere, somehow, Naminé has fallen in love with Sora. But Sora and Kairi are not in love any more, Riku is in the picture, and…

And.

Kairi likes to listen to Naminé talk. She likes to hear what Naminé thinks because, even though Naminé sees through her eyes, they aren't the same person. They have such different ideas about things. Naminé talked to her every day, and now – two years later – Kairi is in love with her best friend.

It's just that…her best friend isn't Sora any more. It's not Riku. It's not even Selphie.

Kairi's best friend is Naminé.


End file.
